


aromatherapy

by SkyRose



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Sex Pollen, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Hermione stumbled upon a Wizarding sex shop. She decides to spice up her sex life with Ginny.Sex Pollen: The botanical way to make your girl horny that would make your Herbology Professor proud!





	aromatherapy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anonymous prompter. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I forgot to mention this is also a fill for Trope Bingo. The trope being sex pollen.

The winter months were making Hermione long for so much needed warmth. Her girlfriend, Ginny, certainly wasn’t giving her any. 

She hadn’t planned to do anything about it until she was shopping in Diagon one afternoon. She stumbled upon a new store tucked away in the corner, presumably so unsuspecting Hogwarts students didn’t find it while shopping for new school supplies in August. 

Hermione entered the store and a barrage of mischievous, mystical toys assaulted her eyes. Part of her wanted to exit the store right away, but she continued on. Curiosity killed the Gryffindor, she supposed as she wandered the isles of faux male genitalia.

She also hadn’t planned on buying anything. She stumbled upon a bin full of what appeared to be flower seed packets. On further inspection, they were not. The packaging was merely designed to look like them. It read:

_ Sex Pollen: The botanical way to make your girl horny that would make your Herbology Professor proud! _

And on the back:

_ The wife too “tired”? The girlfriend too “busy”? Then you need Sex Pollen! Simply sprinkled the pollen in a gift bouquet and your girl will be wet and begging for it! _

Hermione’s nose scrunched up at the words she read. It was a bit crude and sexist, as were many of the magical devices within the store. Though, she couldn’t help but sympathize with the demanding husbands and lazy boyfriends that the description was meant for. She certainly wished Ginny would be… erm,  _ wet and begging for it. _

This seemingly harmless aphrodisiac was promising that, and Hermione remembered the cart selling rose bouquets for the upcoming Valentine’s Day. 

Without a second thought, Hermione picked up a packet and brought it to the checkout counter.

\---

“Oh, these roses smell lovely, dear!” Ginny called from the dining room.

Hermione was lounging on their shared bed and reading a book. Crookshanks lay snoozing in her lap. She couldn’t help but smirk at Ginny’s words. “I know you’d love them!” she exclaimed back.

She waited, but no reply came. Instead, she heard something crash in the kitchen. Immediately concerned, Hermione rushed to the kitchen. She found Ginny kneeling on the floor, panting rapidly. The vase that had held the aphrodisiac-infused roses was shattered on the wood floor.

“What happened?” Hermione asked, concerned that Ginny cut herself on the scattered glass pieces.

“I feel… strange…” Ginny groaned. She shed her jacket, and then her sweater. “Hot. It’s hot,” she slurred as she did so.

Hermione stared down at Ginny as the redhead tugged off her skirt. She hoped this wasn’t the Sex Pollen’s doing, but judging by Ginny’s dark eyes and open-mouthed breaths, it had to be. 

“God, you look so good,” Ginny praised as she stared up at Hermione.

Hermione, clad in loose sweatpants and a headful of messy hair, raised an eyebrow. “I do?”

“Yes!” Ginny whined, suddenly ripping off her bra. Hermione gazed down at Ginny’s heaving bare chest. Ginny, now only wearing her underwear, grasped Hermione’s hand. “Please help me, Hermione. I’ll be a good girl for you!”

Hermione’s eyes widened as Ginny rid herself of her panties and began to rub her clit. Hermione could see she was already soaking wet, as the description had promised.

“Oh, I know you’ll be such a good girl for me,” Hermione assured, patting the top of Ginny’s head. “C’mon. Let’s go to the bedroom.” 

The two women rushed to their bedroom. Hermione shed her clothes with a wave of a wand as she ran. Ginny beat her to the bed, laying on top of it with her legs spread. “Please, Hermione. I need you to make me come! I need to come now!”

Hermione wondered if Ginny was in pain. Her desperate pleas almost sounded as if that were the case. She decided to quickly grab their strap-on from a drawer. She put it on and climbed in between Ginny’s legs.

She didn’t immediately insert it into Ginny. She couldn’t help but want to hear the redhead beg for her more.

“Yes! Please. Fuck me, Hermione! I need it so bad. I need to come. Make me come!” Ginny’s words were frantic. She tried to push herself against the strap-on, but Hermione pinned her down. 

“I don’t know, do you think you deserve my cock?” Hermione asked. She began to rub the plastic tip of the strap-on against Ginny’s clit.

Ginny moaned dramatically, her entire body twitching at the slight. “Yes, I’ve been so good! Please, Hermione! I’ll make me come too. I promise. Please!”

Hermione slid the dildo inside. Ginny’s slickness meant it went in with ease. She slowly rocked her hips forward, relishing how sensitive Ginny seemed to be to the motions. She screamed out Hermione’s name with every thrust. 

“Oh, thank you thank you thank you,” Ginny cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as Hermione began to fuck into her at a faster speed.

Hermione smirked. “Such a good little bottom slut, aren’t you?” 

Ginny nodded and bit her lip.

“My beautiful little whore. Don’t you want me to fuck you every night? Don’t you want me to make you come over and over again? Don’t you think about me touching you all day?” Hermione teased as her hips moved more rapidly.

Ginny was now reduced to nonsensical moans and whines. That didn’t deter Hermione as she continued the fuck Ginny relentlessly. She kept on saying nasty things to the redhead, listening to her grown in response. 

Soon, Ginny came all over Hermione’s fake cock. Hermione continued to fuck her until Ginny was practically half-asleep from exhaustion.

Ginny’s eyes suddenly popped open. “What did you  _ do?” _ she demanded, her blue eyes furious.

Hermione laughed. “Just a little harmless magic. Don’t lie, I know you enjoyed it!”

Ginny smiled, although her eyes were still a bit skeptical. “Warn a girl next time, Granger.”

“Sure thing,” Hermione stated. “Here’s your warning.” Hermione then leaned down and began to lick Ginny’s slick cunt. 

Hermione made a mental note to stop by that store again. She wanted to buy their entire stock of magical Sex Pollen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!
> 
> I am no longer taking requests for Dick or Treat. But if you're a Disney fan, I am taking Disney smut requests for my BDSM AU set up in [this fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457046)


End file.
